


Angel

by Medie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like all the Ascended, Chaya was a mystery, but at least she was a familiar one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

He can feel her presence within him. Sometimes stronger than others but always there. It was a comfort now, as difficult as it was to get used to in the beginning. Creepy in a way but not any more, it just took a while.

Like all the Ascended, Chaya was a mystery, but at least she was a familiar one.

Sitting against the wall, John looked out into the corridor of the Wraith ship. Against his side, Neera seemed to sleep but he wasn't so sure of that. Trust was a fickle thing in the Pegasus Galaxy and on a Wraith ship utterly non-existent.

Releasing a breath, he lowered his head. He couldn't speak, not with the chance Neera would hear him, but he didn't think he really needed to.

_Are you there? Can you hear me?_

He didn't expect her to answer; he didn't even know if she could. Not with him on a Wraith ship. But he wanted to try, maybe even needed to try.

Waiting in silence, he rested his head back against the wall. Maybe they were too well shielded or too far out –

_John…_

The whisper of her voice in his thoughts preceded the warmth of her presence enfolding him. He could almost hear the smile in her words.

_I'll always hear you…_

He smiled to himself, recalling one of the few Sunday school lessons he'd actually listened to. Funny how that worked out; he and Daniel (the biblical version) had both ended up in the lion's den, they'd both had their angels - only on thing was really different.

John's was prettier.


End file.
